No sabes nada de mi
by TsubasaX4
Summary: Amu entra a una nueva escuela y hay se topa con ikuto y utau e ikuto jugara con ella y amu se entera de la peor forma lo que ikuto hace y decidirá vengarse y revelar un pequeño secreto que ikuto y su hermana desconocen pero que les costara caro ¿cual sera el secreto de amu? ¿como sera la venganza de amu contra ikuto y utau?
1. Chapter 1

No sabes nada de mí

Hoy era un nuevo día para cierta chica de cabello rosado hasta la cintura, su nombre era hinamori amu ella era hermosa, era honesta, imperativa, servicial, inteligente, audaz, valiente, solidaria, en fin ella era una chica perfecta.

Amu Pov:

Me levante temprano como acostumbro baje las escaleras y desayune con mi familia que consistía de mi papa Tsumugu Hinamori, Midori Hinamori, Kukai Hinamori, y hinamori Ami yo soy la mediana de la familia pero total hoy es un día muy importante para mi hermano y para mí porque los dos nos ganamos una beca para entrar a la preparatoria seiyo, y lo mejor es que mis dos amigos de la infancia estarán ahí es nagihiko fujisaki y rima mashiro son lo mejor además de que son pareja,

Oh es cierto no me he presentado soy hinamori amu tengo el cabello rosa llega hasta la cintura mis ojos son de color ámbar, tengo 16 años, soy alta cuerpo desarrollado como cualquiera y de tez blanca, después de desayunar subí a mi cuarto, me bañe, me cepille los dientes y me puse mi uniforme que consistía en una falda cremita de tablones, una blusa blanca de manga corta, y un suéter sin mangas de color crema(N/A: es el uniforme de toradora el de verano) tome mi maletín y espere a mi hermano para irnos juntos cuando al fin bajo nos fuimos caminando y empezamos a discutir sobre nuestro plan, si nuestro plan porque pues nosotros somos de dinero, mi padre es el fundador de la empresa master la cual es mundial mente famosa.

Amu: oye Kukai

Kukai: dime pequeña

Amu: será mejor que nadie sepa que somos ricos

Kukai: te comprendo pero que haremos

Amu: pues decir que somos pobres

Kukai: pero quien te va a creer si tienes un iPhone 6 el cual no ha salido a la venta

Amu: pues si hacemos amigos decimos que somos pobres y por lo de los celulares no te preocupes.

Kukai. Tienes algún plan

Amu: si toma

Le pase una caja de Alcatel

Kukai: y esto

Amu: lo compre ayer a si van a creer que somos pobres porque tenemos celulares chafas no crees

Kukai: si tal vez pero cuando hagamos trabajo en equipo

Amu: nuestra casa es pequeña no hay de qué preocuparnos

Kukai: pero si papa nos marca al celular

Amu: no te preocupes él y mama están enterados de la situación y Ami no se sabe nuestro teléfono.

Kukai: ok

Cuando llegamos casi nos desmayábamos por ver que tan inmensa era la escuela, nos adentramos a un edificio que estaba cerca era el de rectoría así que hablamos con la secretaria y nos dio nuestros horarios, mi papa logro que Kukai y yo estemos en todas las clases juntos y la primera hora era química y nos fuimos a química, el profesor nos dijo que nos esperábamos mientras nos presentaba.

Kukai: amu estas nerviosa

Amu: no porque lo preguntas

Kukai: te suda la mano

Amu: Kukai cállate

El profesor abrió la puerta y entramos todos nos miraban con mucha atención pues le estaba dando la mano a Kukai.

Profe: muy bien clase ellos son los nuevos alumnos de la escuela

Amu: mucho gusto yo soy hinamori amu

Kukai: yo soy Kukai hinamori

Profe: ya que se presentaron pueden tomar asiento

Kukai: en donde

Profe: Kukai te vas a sentar a lado de mashiro-san y amu te sentaras a lado de fujisaki

Amu: desde cuando esa confianza

Profe: perdonar pero los dos se apellidan igual a sí que si les hablo por el apellido no sabrían a quien le digo

Kukai: que profesor tan listo

Profe: me llamo yuu nikaudo

Kukai: oh que milagro que viene por acá

Yuu: vine a traerle… oye cállate y siéntate

Todo el salón estaba riéndose por el chiste de Kukai, pero luego después nos sentamos, a mí me toco en la ventana hasta el último asiento y Kukai delante de mí a nuestra derecha esta rima y nagihiko, nos saludamos y después pusimos atención a las clases y así pasaron las horas hasta que era el receso y nos juntamos los 4 en una mesa y comenzamos a platicar.

Rima: y díganme que tal el verano

Amu/Kukai: aburrido

Nagihiko: amu-chan no se divirtió en España

Amu: no, todos los hombre iban tras de mi

Kukai: cómo no iba a pasar si usabas blusas escotadas

Amu: hacía calor además tenía que soportar las mujeres que iban a tu habitación

Rima: ósea que kukai en todo el viaje estuvo agitado

Kukai: ni que lo digas pero me imagino que nagihiko también estuvo agitado

Nagihiko: pues rima también me acompaño

Amu: oigan mi mente sigue un poco limpia así que por favor no hablen de eso

Rima: está bien no lo haremos pero que te parece si hablamos de yaya

Kukai: cierto no la he visto en 2 años donde estará la castaña

Amu: ayer me envió un mensaje dice que nos tiene una sorpresa mas no…

¿?: Amu-chii

Rima/amu/nagi/kukai: yaya

Yaya: ohayo mina

Kukai: esta era la sorpresa

Yaya: si me transfirieron de escuela además no vine sola

Amu: viniste con tu novio kairi

Yaya: no, vine con mi prometido kairi

Rima: ¡prometido!

Yaya: si me lo propuso en Rusia

Kairi: digamos que casi le da un infarto cuando lo hice

Kukai: hola kairi

Kairi: ola chicos que cuenta

Amu: aquí platicando con la banda

Kairi: ya vi entonces no les diré la otra parte de la noticia

Amu: cual es

Kairi: a yaya y a mí nos transfirieron esta escuela aunque intentamos convencer a mi padre para que quedáramos en sus mismas clases pero simplemente pudieron meternos en algunas

Amu: no te preocupes

Yaya: no te preocupes, amu por favor venimos de familias millonarias y tú eres la que más destaca

Amu: así sobre eso finjan que somos pobres

Yaya: lo dices por Miyagi saaya verdad

Amu: si así que también tomen esto, son nuestros teléfonos de e nuevo teléfono

Kairi: que teléfono es

Kukai: un Alcatel

Rima: que paso con el iPhone

Kukai: los dejamos en casa

Así no las pasamos platicando cuando el timbre sonó ahora nos tocaba música y esa era una de las pocas clases que teníamos todos juntos, entramos y nos sentamos juntos y el profesor empezó a dar clases cuando tocan la puerta y entra una chica de cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas de ojos lavanda y detrás venia un chico de cabello zafiro y ojos de igual color con un cuerpo hermoso moreno y del mismo tamaño de kukai y si no me equivoco la chica es hoshina utau y tsukiyomi ikuto ambos son estrellas y el apellido verdadero de utau es tsukiyomi ella es una cantante e ikuto es un violinista como se eso pues leo muchas revistas.

Profe: porque tan tarde

Utau: lo siento sensei pero tuvimos un problema cuando veníamos

Profe: y usted

Ikuto: yo que

Profe: cuál es su excusa

Ikuto: lo que le dijo mi hermana o quiere que se lo repita porque su aparato para la sordera no sirve

Profe: le recuerdo que esta es la 5 escuela a la que va

Amu: pero que falta de respeto

Kukai: será mejor que no te metas amu

Amu: ya lo sé no quiero ganarme a las mujeres como enemigos

Ikuto: no se esponje maestro

Profe: siéntense

Ikuto pasó por mi lado y me dio una sonrisa hermosa pero también estúpida a lo que yo lo mire confundida y se comenzó a reír y yo apreté mis puños listo para golpearlo.

Kukai: amu tranquilízate no vale la pena

Amu: tienes razón no vale la pena un estúpido como el

Creo que ikuto escucho lo que dije porque me miro feo y se sentó y se durmió y no presto atención y así pasaron todas las horas de clase y me tocaron con él y en todas se quedó dormido pero por fin sonó el timbre de salida y todos salieron corriendo excepto yo he ikuto el cual seguía dormido me dio mucha pena dejarlo ahí pero bueno.

Amu: Oe tsukiyomi

Ikuto: eh? Que paso donde están todos

Amu: la clase término hace 10 minutos ya todos se fueron

Ikuto: y tú por que no te has ido

Amu: no quería dejarte aquí solo

Ikuto: querías verme dormir verdad

Amu: tú no eres especial ikuto y tampoco deberías faltar al respeto a tus mayores

Ikuto: ellos no deben faltarme al respeto porque yo soy un famoso violinista

Amu: no abuses de tu poder porque te quedaras solo

Ikuto: y tu quien eres para hablarme así pequeña idiota

Amu: solo ten en cuenta lo que te dijo además tus insultos no me afectan

Me fui de ahí dejándolo parado pero algo me dijo que la semana iba ser muy pesada.

Fin de amu POV.

Ikuto POV:

_Te quedaras solo, tú no eres especial, no abuses de tu poder._

Porque esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y más lo que dijo la peli rosada de que no soy especial(N/A: lo dice jugando ikuto) esa chiquilla tiene que caer a mis pies y la hare mía a finales del semestre.

_Prepárate amu caerás a mis pies al final del semestre _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Amu Pov:

Que fue lo que hice de seguro me espera un día muy pesado mañana, nada más a ti se te ocurre decirle eso a ikuto seguro se molestó y me las va hacer pagar, que mal ya me conseguí un enemigo y lo malo es que ya amaneció anoche ni siquiera pude dormir pensando en cómo me va torturar

Me puse mi uniforme y tendí mi cama, luego baje a desayunar termine y me fui con kukai quien ya me esperaba afuera de la casa, nos encaminamos a la escuela pero nos topamos con los tsukiyomi quienes por mala suerte nos vieron, por lo que se kukai y Utau se llevan bien mientras ellos platicaban ikuto no dejaba de mirarme, estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer.

Amu: deja de mirarme pareces pervertido

Ikuto: sabes todos se morirían porque yo les prestara atención

Amu: y a mí que como te dije ayer tú no eres especial

Ikuto: si como no eso lo dijiste porque no te pele verdad

Amu: si como no, las personas como tu deberían esfumarse

Ikuto: personas como yo, como soy

Amu: eres una persona maleducada y no respetas a tus mayores, abusas de tu poder de famoso y eres estúpido

Ikuto: un estúpido tendría el primer lugar en inteligencia

Amu: eres un fastidioso si las demás te conocieran te olvidarían en 2x3

Ikuto: celosa acaso

Amu: celosa de que, nos desviamos del tema

Ikuto: ya olvídalo ya llegamos

Amu: entonces vete para allá que no quiero que me vean llegar contigo

Antes de entrar empuje a ikuto y me acerque a kukai quien se reía de la escena, le pegue un zape y nos adentramos.

Amu: kukai te quedarías a mi lado todo el día

Kukai: porque

Amu: es que ayer le dije algo a ikuto y tengo miedo de que me haga algo pero si estas tu no se me acercara

Kukai: está bien pequeña hare lo que me pides

Amu: gracias kukai por eso te quiero

Lo abrase y en ese mismo instante paso ikuto por mi lado quien me miraba enojado lo cual no me importo y me separe de kukai y entramos al salón y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, saludamos a nuestros amigos y comenzó la clase, ikuto me miraba enojado en todas las clases que teníamos juntos, nos tocaba química y teníamos que hacer trabajo en equipo de 6 cuando nos iban asignar un compañero porque nos faltaba entro un chico muy guapo al parecer era nuevo y no había podido venir ayer porque estaba enfermo, se llamaba yoru tenía el pelo color azul rey y ojos color ámbar era de tez blanca y alto, se parecía un poco a ikuto, el maestro lo asigno como mi compañero y se sentó en mi mesa y éramos, nagihiko, kukai, rima, Utau, yoru y yo.

La mesa era cuadrada y tenía 2 sillas en cada esquina rima y nagihiko quedaron a mi lado derecho y kukai y Utau a mi lado izquierdo y yo quede con yoru en el centro eso me dio una buena vista para ver qué tan enojado estaba ikuto, pero tal vez fue por lanzarlo ya que cayó en un charco.

Termino la clase y seguía educación física después del descanso, invitamos a yoru con nosotros a comer y acepto y luego nos sentamos en una mesa junto con kairi y yaya y comimos un loche con leche.

Amu: oye yoru te gusta la escuela

Yoru: no eh visto mucho pero si me gusta

Kairi: te me haces conocido no nos hemos visto

Yoru: tal vez en revistas mi nombre es yoru Makino

Kukai: nuestro padre tiene un amigo llamado Azel Makino

Yoru: él es mi papa entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes son los hinamori

Amu: te sugerimos no gritar nuestros apellidos

Yoru: entonces son hermanos de azumi y kazumi

Kukai: en realidad ellos no existieron nosotros los inventamos para que no se armara revuelo si entrabamos a una escuela pública

Amu: te pedimos por favor que no se lo digas a nadie, y tu kukai no se lo digas a Utau o ikuto

Kukai: lo sé

Yoru: no se preocupen no le diré a nadie

¿?: Decir que

Kukai: ikuto que haces aquí

Ikuto: nada que te importe pero que estaban diciendo sobre mí y Utau

Amu: nada que te importe así que vete por favor

Ikuto: lo que tenga que ver con Utau y yo me importa

Rima: de Utau decíamos cosas buenas pero de ti no

Yoru: decíamos que eres un metiche y que realmente te da igual lo que pensemos sobre ti y simplemente estas aquí porque te molesta que amu no te haga caso así que vete

Me quede helada pero lo que dijo era cierto ikuto me está dando a entender que quiere que lo pele para ser su sirvienta.

Ikuto: lo que dices es totalmente…

Amu: cierto, ahora te puedes ir ikuto queremos platicar a gusto

Utau: que está pasando aquí

Amu: tu hermano vino de metiche a nuestra conversación dile que se valla

Ikuto: Utau eso no es cierto

Kukai: si es cierto no dejas de estar acosando a amu-chan desde hoy en la mañana y eso me molesta

Utau: porque te molesta que ikuto acose a amu

Ikuto: seguramente esconden algo

Amu: esconder que, kukai sabe casi todos mis secretos y yo conozco los suyos y mis amigos también y no escondemos nada

Kukai: como que casi, que no me haz contado

Amu: yo…te he contado todo

Kukai: amu dime la verdad

Yaya: amu-chi poncho tu balón favorito con las rejas del parque

Amu: yaya vas a morir

Kukai: amu date por muerta

Amu: yaya se comió los dulces de la alacena los que dijiste que no querías que nadie agarrara.

Kukai: yaya, esos dulces quería comerlos hoy tú también estas muerta

Yaya: rima y los demás me acompañaron

Kukai: no me lo esperaba de ti kairi

Kairi: yaya me obligo hacerlo, pero sabían tan ricos

Kukai: espere una maldita semana para que me los compraran

Rima: no los hubieras dejado a la vista pero ese chocolate blanco esponjo sito es un deleite para el paladar

Amu: el chocolate sabia tan rico y era tan suave

Kukai: cállense ahora ustedes me compraran unos

Ikuto: cómo es posible que se hayan comido algo de tu alacena sin tu autorización

Yaya: amu-chi nos dijo que lo hiciéramos

Amu: que no es cierto te dije no los agarres porque kukai se enojara conmigo y me iría mal en la noche

Utau: viven juntos

Rima: obvio Utau que viven juntos son…

Ikuto: pareja

Kukai: crees que amu y yo somos pareja

Utau: nos lo están dando a entender

Amu: están mal nosotros somos hermanos

Yoru: valla hasta yo me doy cuenta que son hermanos

Utau: no se parecen en nada

Yoru: ambos gustan del deporte, ambos tienen el mismo teléfono con el último número diferente, se apellidan igual, se sientan juntos, están juntos todas las clases y ambos tienen la misma mirada

Utau e ikuto miraban sorprendidos a yoru y luego voltearon a vernos de arriba abajo nos inspeccionaron.

Kukai/amu: ya acabaron

Utau: si son hermanos

Ikuto: fue mera coincidencia que respondieran al mismo tiempo

Kukai/amu: de verdad

Ikuto: porque responden así

Kukai/amu: algunas veces pensamos lo mismo e involuntariamente respondemos al mismo tiempo y nuestras voces pueden llegar a parecerse un poco, pero así dices tener el número uno en inteligencia Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto: que mierda me están dando miedo

Kukai/amu: que gusto ahora se pueden ir

Utau/ikuto: está bien

Utau e ikuto se miraron sorprendidos y se marcharon, nos comenzamos a reír y después sonó el timbre para la clase de educación física rima, yaya y yo fuimos a los vestidores nuestro uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca manga corta con las orillas rojas y un shorts blanco con rojo y unos tenis rojos eran como unos converse, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y me llegaba a mitad de espalda mi fleco me lo deje y salí con mis amigas al patio donde estaban las demás Utau lucia muy bien con el uniforme kukai también he un poco ikuto íbamos a jugar futbol y era en equipos de 6 mixto, me toco Utau, ikuto, nagihiko, rima, yoru y yo, el equipo de kukai estaban yaya y kairi y otros 2 chicas y un chico, la especialidad de kairi y yaya era futbol , nuestra cancha estaba cerca de la cancha de los que estaban jugando basquetbol pero ellos eran los mayores.

Kukai: ne amu aunque seas mi hermana no tendré piedad

Amu: yo no tendré piedad de ti

Las chicas de alado me miraban de arriba abajo una tenía el pelo rojizo y caía en bucles si no me equivoco se llamaba saaya yamabuki la otra era una castaña hasta los hombros ella era mitzu mashimoto

Saaya: yo no tendré piedad de ti amu

Mitzu: no dejaremos que nos quites a ikuto-sama

Amu: pero a mí no me interesa se los regalo

Saaya: cómo puedes decir eso él es una joya

Me gire para ver a ikuto y me comencé a reír

Amu: una joya que no vale nada

Mitzu: pagaras por eso amu

Amu: lo que digas pequeña

El partido comenzó saaya y mitzu eran buenas pero no tanto como yo así que metí el primer gol saaya intercambio lugar con el portero y ella nada más le pasaba el balón a mitzu quien nada más me atacaba a mí.

Amu: se trata de trabajo en equipo no de jugar sola

Mitzu: cállate te vamos a derrotar

Yo le hacía pases a los damas y ellos la aceptaban hubo medio tiempo y me junte con los demás y acordamos quitárselas a mitzu y a saaya y pasarla a los contrincantes y evitar que mitzu la tocara, yo ya estaba cansada y lo malo es que eran dos horas de educación si recibí varios pelotazos en el estómago pero nada fuertes, kukai estaba enojado y los demás también, yo estaba cansada los pelotazos habían logrado sacarme el aire.

Mientras ellos platicaban me acerque a mitzu y a saaya quienes no notaron mi presencia

Saaya: mientras tú intentas acercarte a la portería del contrario y luego me la pasas para dar el golpe final

Mitzu: pero tú eres buena en los deportes segura quieres usar esa táctica con rima

Saaya: hay algún problema

Mitzu: la última vez que lo hiciste fue con tu hermano y le sacaste sangre

Saaya: era un debilucho pero rima es muy fácil además ella me quito a nagihiko, siendo la portera podre vengarme

Mitzu: pero ikuto-sama te odiara

Saaya: porque

Mitzu: rima-chan es amiga de amu e ikuto está interesada en ella, no te perdonara

Saaya: será un accidente no te preocupes, pero me gustaría que amu fuera la portera así el golpe dolería mas pero con rima me voy a desquitar

Escuche muy bien su conversación y me fui con los demás y le pedí a rima que me cambiara el lugar acepto y volvimos al juego.

Un rato solo un poco para que acabara el juego estábamos empatado porque mitzu y saaya jugaban sucio y tumbaban a mis compañeros a ikuto y a yoru no se les acercaban los evadían y cualquiera se daría cuenta que el futbol no son sus especialidad

10 segundos para que acabara el juego y mitzu y saaya ya se acercaban, mitzu burlo a rima y se la paso a saaya quien estiro su pierna lo más que pudo y le pego al balón, el cual se dirigía a mí con mucha velocidad, de hecho me pareció ver fuego saliendo de él, este era un ataque muy poderoso

Pero solo sentí que el balón casi me atraviesa, el dolor era insoportable hasta escupí sangre y no era poca pero no metieron gol el balón me dio en el estómago y yo no podía respirar por la nariz ni por la boca solo escuche y vi que saaya se reía pero esto no se va a quedar así vi como saaya se reia igual que mitzu los demas estaban lejos y venian hacia mi, saaya y mitzu se agacharon para quedar a mi altura

Saaya: te dije que no iba a tene compasion ahora te eh ganado amu: perdiste

Saaya: que

Amu: sé que el ataque venia para rima por eso le pedi que cambiara lugar y aunque tu objetivo se cumplio no sabes quien soy

Mitzu: eres amu pero tu apellido no lo sabemos

Amu: mi apellido es hinamori y mi padre estara muy molesto pero cuando le cuente lo sucedido ira contra tu podre y lo hara pobre muy pronto estaras viviendo en las chozas, ademas de mi vanganza contra ti porque si yo me lo planteo puedo ser mala y muy vengativa mis amigos y mi hermano iran contra ti, tu no sabes como le fue a la anterior chica que me hizo enojar, todos le hicieron cosas feas pero lo que le hize yo la dejo traumada así que ya estas alertada.

Ella estaba en shock igual que su amiga, pronto los demas llegaron pero saaya no se dio cuenta que rima estaba detras de ella.

Saaya: fue muy valiente de tu parte intercambiar el lugr con rima sabiendo que la pelota iba dirigida a ella pero disfrutare el momento

saaya me patio en el estomago sacandome sangre pero yaya y rima la agarraron de los brazos y la aventaron, kukai me ayudo a levantarme y utau e ikuto se quedaron viendo, rima y yaya estaban a punto de golpearla pero las detuve.

Amu: no gasten energias con ella

Rima: pero amu...

Amu: no rima primero...

Me acerque y le di un puñetazo en la cara y tambien a mitzu y se fueron corriendo

Ikuto: todavía tienes fuerza

Utau: que fue lo que paso porque querian dañar a rima

Amu: escuche que saaya estaba enojada con rima por quitarle a nagihiko y por eso querian dañar a rima.

Rima: cambiaste de lugar conmigo sabiendo el plan de ella

Amu: no quería que te dañasen pero se sintio bien golpearla y asustarla

Nagi: que le dijiste

Amu: que yo era muy vengativa y mala y que se las cobraria

Utau: y lo eres?

Kukai: amu jamas se atreveria a hacer daño a alguien

Amu: pero esta se sobrepaso

Escupí un poco más de sangre y luego me desmaye y solo escuche que rima gritaba mi nombre pero me comencé a preguntar como un simple pelotazo podía sacarme sangre, estaba medio consciente y podía escuchar bien pero hablar y ver no podía.

Doctor: creo que amu lo hizo a conciencia

Rima: no entiendo

Doctor: desde aquí podía ver que a amu la pelota le dio varias veces en el estómago pero no tan fuerte pero si para sacar gran cantidad de aire este pelotazo en el estómago le saco todo y poco aire que tenía pero me sorprende que todavía tuviera fuerza para moverse

Kukai: entonces que hay que hacer

Doctor: pues por haber gastado sus últimos alientos y fuerzas en atacar a saaya lo que pasara es que ella tardara un poco en recuperar el habla y la vista por 2 días debido al oxigeno que le falta

Ikuto: 2 días no cree que está exagerando solo fueron unos pocos pelotazos

Doctor: señor tsukiyomi si no se dio cuenta varias veces las pelotas iban dirigidas hacia usted

Ikuto: si como no quien quisiera golpearme

Doctor: el chico que era portero se llama kauri higomara ha estado aquí dos veces y en esas veces se la pasa maldiciéndolo a usted

Ikuto: pero que le hice yo

Doctor: pues le quito a su novia y dice que abusa de su poder las veces que ha venido han sido porque usted lo empuja por las escaleras accidentalmente pero que no le hacen nada por ser famoso

Ikuto: pues nadie me debe faltar al respeto yo tengo una posición…

Amu: del…más…estúpido…de…la…tierra

Me levante, aunque no podía ver nada, podía escucharlos y podía diferenciar muy bien las voces

Doctor: señorita amu le dije que no hablara

Ikuto: desde cuando tanta confianza

Kukai: yo le dije que nos hablara así

Ikuto: ya veo

Me parecía extraño que Ikuto estuviera aquí será realmente que le intereso o es agradecimiento

Kukai: por cierto que haces aquí

Ikuto: pues tal vez agradecerle a amu por recibir los balones por mí

No necesito ver para saber que Ikuto me vio con picardía pero creo que este semestre estará lleno de sorpresas y a yoru no lo he visto desde que el último minuto del partido


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Después de salir de la enfermería, kukai me llevo a casa, suerte que no estaban mis padres porque si me vieran en este estado se enojarían y culparían a kukai, dirán: ¡Oh que buena es amu que no quieren que regañen a kukai!...lo que pasa es que si lo regañan se la lleva contra mí por una semana.

**Al día siguiente…**

Debo admitir que fue buena idea intercambiar lugar con rima porque no iré al colegio…lo malo es que no puedo ver maldita sea estoy sola porque mis padres fueron con mis abuelos porque mi tía está enferma y se quedaran allá 6 meses…es lo que dura un maldito semestre…sé que ikuto planea algo y presiento que lo hará en estos meses.

Me levante algo mareada, y fui a la cocina, con mis manos comencé a sentir la textura de las cosas y fui identificándolas, me prepare un pan con nutella y me senté en la barra a comerlo, empecé a distinguir un poco las cosas, decidí que mejor era dormir, subí las escaleras y me caí unas cuantas veces y llegue hasta mi cama, me acosté y rápidamente me quede dormida, cuando desperté vi que eran las 3… ¡Ya puedo ver! ¡Ese doctor de cuarta se equivocó! ¡Mañana a la escuela! ¡La tarea!...rápido salte de la cama y baje las escaleras vi que kukai estaba comiendo pan tostado porque lo tenía en la boca y se estaba estirando al mismo tiempo.

Kukai: amu ¿ya puedes ver?

Amu: si ya puedo ver… ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no te estires cuando comes!

Kukai: amu sabes que siempre me estiro

Amu: ¡tonto! ¿Qué hay de tarea?

Kukai: solo hay que estudiar para unos exámenes mañana

Amu: eso es todo pensé que habría más tarea

Kukai: ah y que mañana entra un nuevo alumno

Amu: ¿Quién será?

Kukai se fue a su entrenamiento de la tarde, yo no tenía nada que hacer así que decidí ir por un café al Starbucks que estaba cerca, me puse una blusa blanca y una polera amarilla con puntitos cafés unos jeans ajustados y unos converse amarillos mi pelo lo recogí en una coleta alta con un moño mi fleco lo deje tal y como estaba, saque una bolsa café y metí mis dos celulares, mis audífonos y dinero, Salí de la casa y cerré con candado camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta estar en la última calle que faltaba cruzar espere a que cambiara a verde ese dibujito de una persona cuando siento que me empujan y caigo en la calle justo cuando pasaba un carro, cierro los ojos en ese momento y espero el impacto pero nunca llega solo escucho el freno del carro los abro y veo el parachoques cerca de mi cara

Un chico rubio baja del carro.

¿?: Deberías fijarte tonta

Amu: lo siento pero es que me empujaron, pero gracias por no atropellarme

Note cierto asombro en el chico y me pare yo sola, en ese momento la personita se puso en verde y pude pasar a salvo vi como aquel chico entraba a su auto y me miraba desde la ventanilla.

¿?: Joven Hotori…llegaremos tarde

Hotori: tienes razón Mike, ya quiero ver a mi primo ikuto

El carro se fue y se perdió de vista, camine hasta el Starbucks y me senté en la mesa y pedí un capuchino, me quede pensando en el chico rubio ya que de alguna parte se me hacía conocido, tome mi café pague la cuenta, Salí de ahí y fui a dar una vuelta por el parque en la tarde el paisaje en el parque es muy bonito, divise a lo lejos una pareja besándose, pude ver que era ikuto y una desconocida me dio tanto asco que me fui de ahí.

**Ikuto Pov:**

Me levante temprano y me fui a la escuela, por alguna razón me hacía falta amu tenía muchas ganas de molestarla, cuando Salí de la escuela me fui a mi casa y me acosté un rato y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, cuando me levante eran las 5 y todavía seguía aburrido, tome mi violín y fui al parque cerca de mi casa y comencé a tocarlo cuando termine de tocar me senté debajo de un árbol empecé a ver a la gente que pasaba y divise a una castaña era Miyagi hace mucho que no la veo, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

Miyagi: mi amor

Ikuto: hola Miyagi

Miyagi: tenía tanto que no te veía

Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar y de un momento a otro ya la estaba besando, no sé porque abrí los ojos y vi a lo lejos una cabellera rosa y vi que era amu, me estaba observando y de repente se fue, me hacía falta el aire así que me separe de ella me despedí y me fui en la dirección en donde se había ido amu.

**Amu Pov:**

Me fui por el camino largo, me da asco ver chavos de mi edad besándose, no sé porque aunque he tenido varios novios y he besado y toda la cosa, ver a ikuto y a esa chica besarse me dieron ganas de vomitar, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y que me había perdido.

Amu: mierda estoy perdida…kukai me va a matar

Saque mi celular y le marque a kukai pero nadie me contesto, me estaba entrando el miedo y el pánico, pero aunque supiera defenderme estaba muy asustada, sentí una mano en mi boca y me quede helada, lo primero que hice fue morder su mano y patearlo para que s callera, pero me sujeto a mí también y caímos juntos.

¿?: Tonta soy yo ikuto

Amu: ¡Maldición ikuto estaba muy asustada! ¡Idiota!

Ikuto: lo siento no era mi intención asustarte

Amu: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ikuto: debería preguntarte lo mismo

Amu: estaba recorriendo el lugar para conocerlo mejor

Ikuto: te perdiste no es cierto

Amu: si…no me di cuenta que dirección tome

Ikuto: este es un barrio peligroso…aquí hay pervertidos y violadores

Amu: de casualidad tú no vives por aquí

Ikuto: ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy un pervertido?

Amu: si eso insinuó

Ikuto bufo molesto, y yo me comencé a reír por la cara que hacía, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo conteste…era kukai

Amu: hola

Kukai: que es eso de que te vas de la casa con tu novio

Amu: ¿Qué?

Kukai: regreso a casa y me encuentro una nota que dice que te vas a vivir con tu novio y que si nos interponemos te tiraras de un puente

Amu: kukai yo no deje eso… ¿Por qué demonios me tiraría de un puente? Me faltan bromas que hacerte

Kukai: entonces quien escribió la nota

Amu: yo no sé, además de que tengo un novio

Kukai: pues quien sabe

Amu: kukai yo no escribí eso, no tengo novio y jamás me tiraría de un puente

Kukai: entonces donde estas

Amu: realmente no lo sé creo que estoy perdida

Kukai: amu si serás tonta

Amu: si me vas insultar puedo hacerte lo mismo que te hago todas las noches que me haces enojar

Kukai me empezó a pedir perdón pero yo ya estaba enojada y comencé a hacer una lista con lo que le haría.

_Haber a kukai no le gusta el frio, creo que más noche va refrescar, si logro salir de aquí comprare una soga y lo colgare del balcón todo lo que resta_

Guarde el teléfono y seguí apuntando más ideas, ikuto me veía muy curioso.

Ikuto: que haces?

Amu: hago una lista sobre lo que le hare a kukai por insultarme

Ikuto: eres muy vengativa verdad

Amu: no me gusta la venganza es un pasatiempo el molestar a mi hermano, supongo que tú también molestas a utau

Ikuto: si la molesto pero yo mido mis límites la conozco desde que nació y sé que es lo que puede molestar demasiado y hacer que me odie

Amu: no te gusta que tu hermana te grite te odio verdad?

Ikuto: a quien jodidos le gustaría que una persona le gritara te odio?

Amu: no lo se ikuto a alguien tonto que no tiene sentimientos, tú y utau no se habla mucho en la escuela.

Ikuto: antes lo hacíamos pero hubo un pequeño problema entre ella y yo

Amu: ¿?

Ikuto: ella dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y alejaba a cualquier chica.

Amu: en ese entonces me imagino que ella estaba ciega

Ikuto: si…!Oye! no la culpo por enamorarse de mi debe ser mala suerte nacer con un hermano muy sexi y no poder hacer nada

Vi como amu se quedó callada unos segundos después comenzó a reírse y a llorar de la risa.

Ikuto: de que te ríes?

Amu: me dio gracia lo de nacer con un hermano muy sexi

Ikuto: tú también te enamorarías de mí si yo fuera tu hermano

Amu: si no lo hago ahora que te hace pensar que ser mi hermano cambiara las cosas

Ikuto: acéptalo me amas porque soy hermoso, ninguna mujer se resistiría a mi

Amu se quedó pensándolo un momento y después sonrió con tristeza

Amu: ya veo eres como los demás

Ikuto: no entiendo

Amu: cualquier mujer se enamoraría de ti simplemente por tu belleza pero si te conocieran como eres en el interior te detestarían, tu utilizas tu físico para atraer a las chicas ni siquiera te valoras…al principio me caías mal por como trataste al profesor y abusabas de tu poder de famoso…pero veo que eres una persona amable y honesta que se preocupa por los demás eres un poco pervertido pero eres buena persona…eso pienso ahora no vayas a hacer algo estúpido que me haga cambiar de opinión

Ikuto: cómo puedes saber cómo soy sin siquiera conocerme

Amu: cuando conozco a una persona pongo mucha atención de quien es y cómo es muchos ignoran las cualidades de otros y los valoran por lo que tienen y no por lo que son no hay que ser ignorantes así no funciona el mundo.

Ikuto se quedó petrificado observando a amu de arriba abajo y por un impulso la beso, amu no sabía si corresponder o no hasta que ikuto intensifico el beso ella correspondió se les agoto el aire y se separaron ambos sonrojados.

Amu: por-porque me besaste

Ikuto: fue un impulso

Amu: un impulso?

Ikuto: tu porque me correspondiste?

Amu: fue un impulso

Amu giro su mirada para que ikuto no viera lo tan sonrojada que estaba, ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de amu.

Amu: que rápido salimos de ahí…bueno adiós

Amu entro a su casa e ikuto se fue a la suya, amu subió a su habitación y se aventó a la cama y así se durmió.

**Al día siguiente…**

Amu se levantó con mucha pereza y se metió a bañar y fue por su uniforme, una vez puesto cogió su maletín y guardo lo que necesitaba bajo a desayunar y vio a su hermano kukai en la mesa tomando leche.

Amu: buenos días

Kukai: amu?

Kukai se levantó y abrazo a su hermana casi asfixiándola.

Kukai: tonta estaba muy preocupado por ti anoche

Amu: lo siento kukai no volverá a pasar

Amu termino de desayunar y se fue con su hermano a la escuela, al llegar se toparon con los tsukiyomi utau se fue con kukai e ikuto con amu.

Amu: me huele a pareja

Ikuto: oye…

Un carro derrapo muy cerca de donde ellos estaban por lo que levanto mucha tierra y levanto un poco la falda de amu, del auto se bajó un chico de tez blanca cabello rubio y ojos color carmesí.

Amu: llego un engreído

¿?: Que dijiste?

El chico se acercó a amu y la vio de arriba debajo de algún lado se le hacía conocido.

¿?: Tadase?

Tadase: kukai?

Kukai: cuanto tiempo amigo

Amu: kukai lo conoces?

Kukai: no me digas que no lo recuerdas

Amu: no

Kukai: es hotori Tadase estuvo con nosotros en la primaria él era el chico que te…

Kukai no pudo terminar porque amu lo pateo por la espalda para que no terminara la oración.

Amu: ya recordé kukai

Tadase: Amu?

Amu: cuanto tiempo tadase

Tadase: has cambiado mucho amu

Ikuto: un momento ustedes se conocen?

Tadase: ikuto-nissan

Amu: ¿nissan?

Tadase: ikuto es mi primo

Kukai: tu primo?

Tadase: vamos no lo recuerdan jugábamos mucho con el…bueno nada más amu jugaba con él a nosotros no nos permitía acércanos ni a Nagi a rima o yaya ni siquiera a kairi

Kukai: como pude olvidarlo?

Amu: tú olvidas todo, olvidaste apagar la estufa

Kukai: la estufa?...!La Estufa!

Amu: yo la apague

Kukai: gracias amu

Ikuto: yo tampoco recordaba que los conocía y tu amu?

Amu se quedó en sus pensamientos y se fue dejándolos confundidos, ellos siguieron platicando hasta que el timbre sonó y todos se fueron a sus clases.

**Receso…**

Amu se fue a sentar con sus amigos y seguía igual de seria, sus amigos seguían viéndola el fleco le cubría sus ojos.

Amu: ustedes sabían que ikuto era el niño con el que jugábamos de pequeños

Nagi: esperábamos que no lo reconocieras

Amu: y me ocultaron algo tan importante

Rima: lo sentimos amu

**Flash Back**

Una pequeña peli rosada jugaba en un parque con un peli azul hasta que una niña peli negra se acercó.

- puedo jugar con ustedes?

- claro cómo te llamas?

- Sony

- mucho gusto Sony yo soy amu y él es ikuto

- mucho gusto

Así pasaron los días Sony se fue haciendo muy amiga de ikuto, y el dejaba de lado siempre a amu. Un día amu fue a la casa de ikuto para jugar.

- ikuto quieres jugar

- lo siento amu voy a jugar con Sony un videojuego nuevo.

- puedo ir

- no me ha invitado solo a mí además solo es de dos jugadores…quizás en una ocasión podamos jugar los tres.

- me lo prometiste

- lo siento amu pero en verdad quiero jugar con ella.

- pasas mucho tiempo con ella

- tiene juegos muy buenos cosas que tú no tienes

- puedo comprarlas

- amu ya por favor tus celos son tontos, eres una pobretona fue muy divertido jugar contigo pero ahora que sony está conmigo ya no te necesito

Amu se despidió de su amigo y se fue a casa, ella lo supo en ese momento, ikuto la abandono.

**En la escuela…**

Amu evito todo lo que pudo a ikuto pensó que él ni siquiera lo notaria pero se equivocó.

- oye amu deja de estarme evitando

-…

- cuál es tu problema?

- sony es mi problema, desde que llego solo estas con ella ya ni siquiera juegas conmigo

- vamos amu no es para tanto otro día podía jugar contigo

- ¿otro día?...siempre me das esa escusa…yo ayer quería jugar contigo

- ¿ayer? Que era tan especial para que quisieras que yo rompiera mi compromiso

- no lo recuerdas?

- tenía que?

- era mi cumpleaños

Ikuto abrió sus ojos de sorpresa por la aclaración de su amiga, esta solo se mantenía callada y sonrió amargamente después se fue.

**Fin del flash back…**

Amu seguía sumida en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar.

Yaya: estas bien amu-chii

Amu: si yaya solo estaba…

Rima: recordando

Amu: donde esta yoru?

Nagi: al parecer su madre enfermo y él está cuidándola

Amu: ya veo

Yaya: no has comido tu bento

Amu: lo siento no tengo hambre voy a ir a caminar

Dicho esto salio de la cafetería siendo seguida por ikuto, fue hasta al patio y se sentó debajo de un cerezo.

Ikuto: oye amu estas bien?

Amu: si

Ikuto: no te alegra el que tú y yo nos conozcamos desde niños

Amu: no es más me hubiera gustado no recordar

Ikuto: ¿te pasa algo?

Amu: ikuto realmente tú no me recordabas

Ikuto: no…

Amu: tampoco recordabas cuando me abandonaste por jugar con sony

Ikuto se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a amu, esta se levantó y lo miro a los ojos.

Amu: ya veo…no lo recuerdas

Ikuto: yo…

Amu: eso paso hace años para que tomarle importancia…es más…para que tomarte importancia tal vez tú ya lo superaste

Ikuto: amu yo…

Amu: que paso con sony?...te abandono? Como tú lo hiciste conmigo

Ikuto: amu por…

Amu: te veías tan feliz cuando jugabas con ella pero toda esa felicidad la causaba lo material

Ikuto seguía sin poder hablar y solo se quedaba viéndola, amu se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero no muy lejos un mano la detuvo al girarse se encontró con ikuto.

Amu: se te ofrece algo?

Ikuto: lo siento…yo de verdad lo siento estaba cegado por lo material y dije aquellas palabras

Amu: da igual ikuto

Ikuto: no da igual amu esa fecha era muy importante para mi

Amu: tú lo has dicho "era" disculparse no cambiara nada el daño está hecho

Ikuto frunció el ceño y apretó más la mano lastimando la muñeca de amu

Ikuto: no espero que cambie nada solo…

Ikuto se decidió y la beso amu estaba sorprendida por la acción de ikuto pero se dejó llevar pero fue entonces cuando…


End file.
